Desilusión
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Porque Rose debería haber sabido que aquel romance tendría un único desenlace: la desilusión. Escrito para el reto Primum del foro The Ruins. Advertencia: Esbozos de incesto.


**Disclaimer**: No soy J.K. Rowling, por ende nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Para variar.

**Summary**: Porque Rose debería haber sabido que aquel romance tendría un único desenlace: la desilusión.

**Nota**: Escrito para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins. Mi palabra era 'trofeo', espero no haber hecho un desastre. Debo aclarar que no soy muy partidario del incesto, pero se me ocurrió esta historia y dije: ¿por qué no? Ojalá les guste. Y ya saben, comenten, que no les cuesta nada y a mí me hace infinitamente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Desilusión<strong>

Había sido una completa idiota al pensar que de verdad la quería. Y lo peor de todo es que sus amigos habían intentado ponerla sobre aviso, pero ella había decidido pasar de ellos completamente. Oh, si tan sólo hubiera optado por escucharlos… Pero no lo había hecho. Rose podía ser tan (o más) inteligente que su madre, pero era mucho más cabeza dura que su padre, de eso no había dudas.

Y qué caro había pagado su terquedad.

Cansada de vagar sin rumbo ni sentido, Rose se dejó caer sobre la fría piedra de aquel pasillo desolado. Estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por el débil fuego de un par de antorchas que parecían a punto de extinguirse. No le importó arruinar su hermosa túnica de gala, ésa que su tía Fleur había mandado a traer exclusivamente de Francia, de un azul celestial, que hacía juego con sus ojos. No le importó, porque llevarla puesta ya no tenía sentido. Se la había puesto para él, para verse bonita ante sus ojos. ¿Pero le había importado? En lo absoluto.

Pedazo de capullo.

Y ahora lloraba. Mierda. Rose se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos, empapándole la cara. Ni siquiera podía llorar con estilo, con lágrimas pequeñas y delicadas. No, ella lloraba a mares, lloraba cataratas incontenibles que arruinaban su maquillaje y que seguramente la hacían ver como un payaso. Bonito espectáculo el que estaba dando. Por suerte no había nadie allí que la observara. O eso creía ella.

—¿Rose? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Vete a la mierda —fueron las únicas palabras que ella escupió.

Se sorprendió a sí misma. La correcta Rose Weasley, Prefecta de Ravenclaw, nunca maldecía. Bueno, casi nunca.

El joven avanzó hacia ella de todas maneras, aunque con paso algo dudoso. Llevaba puesta una túnica de gala preciosísima, de elegante rojo granate. Rose podría haberse derretido ante su presencia, cuando se sentó frente a ella, si no hubiese estado tan cabreada, tan humillada. Pero lo estaba. Y era su culpa. No había marcha atrás.

—Rose… —repitió el chico.

—¡Cierra el pico, James! —gritó ella, clavando en él su mirada como filosas dagas de acero.

—Lo siento —le dijo James, pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño, señal de que estaba nervioso y apenas sabía qué hacer—. De verdad lo siento.

Ella bufó, incrédula.

—Ahórrate el discursito, hazme el favor. No quiero oírlo. Porque sé que no lo sientes, para nada. ¿Solamente fui un simple juguete con el cual entretenerte, no es verdad? —inquirió, venenosa, y pudo ver que sus palabras herían a James. Pero no se detuvo, la verborragia se lo impedía—. Para ti solo fui un pasatiempo, James. Admítelo —se puso de pie, mientras aumentaban su furia y su coraje—. ¡O peor aún! Seguramente fui un proyecto, un desafío. El _rompecorazones-James_ tenía que demostrarle al mundo que podía tener a cualquier chica, incluso a mí. Fui un mero trofeo, signo de que eres capaz de conseguir lo que se te dé la gana, ¿no es así?

James también se puso de pie y tomó a Rose del brazo, para impedir que la joven se marchara. Allí, bajo la tenue luz que inundaba aquel pasillo y aunque tenía el maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados, James pensó que Rose se veía hermosa. Era la chica más preciosa de todas, sin lugar a dudas, pero…

—Sabes que nada de lo que has dicho es verdad —aseguró—. Lo nuestro era sincero.

—¿De verdad? —chilló ella con ironía—. ¿Y entonces por qué, James, me has humillado de esta manera? ¿Por qué me has rechazado esta noche frente a todos, si lo que había entre nosotros era tan sincero?

—Eres mi prima —esgrimió James en toda respuesta.

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes de follarme, James —contraatacó Rose—. Realmente deberías haberlo pensando antes…

Él quiso acercarse a ella para ofrecerle un abrazo auténtico, pero Rose lo rechazó categóricamente. Ya no quería tener que ver con él, aunque se le partiera el alma por ello. Porque ella también debería haberlo pensado antes. Tendría que haber sabido que relacionarse de aquella manera con su primo no solamente no estaba bien, sino que además no terminaría bien.

Debería haberlo sabido.

Ahora había aprendido de su error, claro, pero a costa de una gran desilusión y un corazón hecho pedazos.

Debería haberlo sabido.


End file.
